


标记行为

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 黑龙三次向他的伴侣提出以龙的方式交尾，以及一次他成功了。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 13





	标记行为

**Author's Note:**

> 拉希奥是他的真实形态

这不是那头龙第一次提出来了。  
当安度因第一次听到拉希奥向他发起性邀请——以他真正的形态时，他们还不是伴侣。那时拉希奥目光炯炯，手心烫得吓人，在他看来，让自己真正的阴茎进入人类的身体似乎是比在光明大教堂交换戒指更有仪式感的事。人类几乎在第一时间就回绝了他：“你大可以现在就离开，找一个真正的龙族然后和她结为伴侣。”拉希奥哀怨地盯着他，“艾泽拉斯唯二的黑龙是我的兄长，不用我提醒你，‘兄长’意味着他和我一样都是雄性。”“唔，总还有些别的龙族，红色或者蓝色，随你喜欢。”尽管安度因开口时言之凿凿，但他知道，倘若那头黑龙当真扑闪着翅膀飞去红玉巨龙圣地或是别的什么鬼地方，他一定会心碎的。“红龙？”拉希奥皱紧眉头，向后仰着身子，仿佛瞧见了令人作呕的软泥怪瘫在食人魔的巢穴里，“你是在羞辱我的审美。”  
拉希奥第二次提出邀请，是他们第一次以伴侣的身份共眠。黑龙带着戒指的手指缓慢地梳理着人类的金发，“我想要你。”他喃喃低语道。这引起了国王不满的抗议，带着尚未平复的急促喘息，“别告诉我你还没有满足……你简直快要把我的腰折断了。”拉希奥平滑的手指顺着他的后脑下滑，摩挲着他的嘴唇，而后在他眼前缓缓变成尖锐的爪，轻轻地按压着他的下巴，“你知道我想说什么。”安度因假装没有听懂他的暗示，他拉过黑龙的脖子，试图讨好他，用一个温暖绵长的吻。

现在，那头龙又一次盯着他的眼睛，握住他的双肩，用无可置疑的口吻宣布着：他想要操他，用他真正的样子，带着尖牙利爪和双翼的那种。人类几乎要在那样的注视下颤栗着沸腾了，但理智告诉他，为了他的身家性命着想，他务必回绝这样可怕的要求。他推搡着黑龙的肩膀，试着拉开一段距离，“拉希奥……”，他几乎有点儿自暴自弃了，“为什么你非得执着于用你真正的样子操我，平时那样难道不够吗？”  
“不够。”黑龙继续盯着他，干脆利索地回答。  
安度因深深地叹了口气，“我听说……很多龙喜欢，呃，变作人类的样子和他们的伴侣交配。”不知为何他觉得自己面颊发烫，“因为这样更加柔软细腻，感觉更……好？”黑龙似笑非笑地盯着他看了一会儿，“你从谁那儿听到的？”  
“我会读书。”安度因局促地回答。  
“‘读书’。”拉希奥把他的话重复了一遍，带着讨人嫌的揶揄，“那本书里一定没提到过，那些巨龙可以随时张开双翼飞翔或者交配——任何时候只要他们想，他们只是想要短暂体验一下身为脆弱种族的欢愉。”他看上去有点落寞，让安度因想起了那些在节日庆典上和家人走散的孩子。“我甚至想不起来我上一次起飞是什么时候。”拉希奥继续小声抱怨着。“你的贵族怕我。”他平静地说着，“我的黑爪甚至阻止过一两起针对我的刺杀。鉴于我是你尽职尽责的顾问和忠心不二的伴侣，我没有把他们撕成碎片，而是尽力以人类的方式去处理这个问题，试着不吓到你愚蠢的附庸和暴风城上空的……狮鹫。”  
仿佛有杯柠檬汁顺着人类的喉管流进胃里，“一两起针对我的刺杀”，他想着拉希奥轻描淡写的话，而他甚至不知道有人试图谋杀他的伴侣，这让他觉得自己是个相当糟糕的国王。他伸手抚摸着黑龙乱糟糟的卷发，带着歉意和内疚，“我会让肖尔处理这个，我保证……”  
“这么说你答应啦？”黑龙脸上先前那副落寞的神情很快消失得无影无踪，窃喜顺着眼角爬上他的眉梢。  
“嗯？”安度因一时没意识到他在说些什么，“什么？”  
“和真正的我，”拉希奥循循善诱，“交配。”  
“圣光啊……”安度因方才那点儿盘绕在心头的内疚很快就飞走了，“拉希奥，我不能那样做。”他试着让自己的表情看起来很严肃，不知为何他总觉得自己像是在和打翻盘子的克里希托用通用语交流。  
“为什么不能？”黑龙执着地发问。  
“床会塌的。”安度因闭上眼睛呻吟着，不假思索地说出他大脑想到的第一个蹩脚的理由。  
“我们可以在地板上。”  
“仆人来收拾的时候会很尴尬……”  
“我可以让一切一如往常，用不着你笨手笨脚的女佣。”  
“拉希奥！”安度因发出无可奈何的长叹，“我只是……不能！圣光在上，我可能会死！要不我找个海巨人去操你试试？”  
“错误的类比，安度因。”黑龙眯着眼睛盯着他，“我比海巨人要小多了，如果你是在担心自己的安全，我保证我会很小心的——我对你不是一直很关心吗？”  
“就算这不会伤到我……这也太难堪了。”人类的双手掩着面庞，他开始觉得教会克里希托不要打翻食盘比和拉希奥交流要容易得多。  
“你太传统了，安度因。你让我想起我们第一次尝试教士体位之外的姿势时，你那副大惊小怪的样子。”  
“啊！拉希奥！我就是不能和龙——搞在一起！”他抬高嗓音朝他的伴侣大吼着，却没有听到意料之中的回击，他有点担忧地朝对方望去。  
拉希奥沉默了好一会儿才缓缓开口，“容我提醒你，你每一次和我做爱都是在和一头龙‘搞在一起’。 如果你脆弱的自尊不能接受自己和一头龙混在一起，那你为什么要一开始选择和我结成伴侣呢？”  
“我……”安度因如鲠在喉，“我不是这个意思，你知道的。”他伸手上攥住拉希奥带着复杂刺绣的衣袖。  
“我知道。”黑龙反手握住人类的手背，用力捏了捏他的手心。这令安度因加倍的愧疚，他的舌头比他的脑子先行一步，他清了清嗓子，小声宣布道：“我可以答应你别的要求，呃，关于‘交配’的——任何你之前提出的要求除了这个，抱歉，但我现在实在不能……”  
“就这么说定了。”那头龙笑逐颜开，仿佛方才那个低沉着脸几乎抑郁成疾的家伙和他一丁点儿关系都没有。安度因盯着他露出的犬齿，挫败地思索着，自己究竟是从哪一步开始落入了这头龙的圈套。

***  
室温高的吓人，他疑心拉希奥往壁炉里喷了龙焰。  
那头龙的性幻想还不算特别离谱——除了他先前一直反复的那个。安度因躺在一张靠近壁炉，宽大柔软的地毯上，毯子繁杂的花纹让他想起在书上瞧见的奥丹姆旋云之巅的壁画。他闻见馥郁迷人的芬芳，像是迷迭香混上鼠尾草，再来上点儿让人意乱神迷的龙涎香——它其实和龙一点儿关系都没有，那是从抹香鲸体内取得的，联盟远征诺森德时曾和当地的海豹人开展过贸易，其中最受欢迎的产品就是这个……  
“你在走神。”  
伴随着清脆的金属撞击声，他的伴侣将一对个小巧的金色手环扣上他的手腕，它们像磁铁一样紧紧相吸。他活动着手指，察觉到自己和圣光的联系似乎被切断了，这本应让他警铃大作，可不知为何心头竟有点儿如释重负。拉希奥调整着他颈间繁琐的饰物，那些金色的细链从他的肩颈一直系到手肘。一阵酥痒的刺痛从他的胸前蔓延，他注视着那头龙为他小心地戴上乳夹，像是雕琢着匕首腰身上的最后一颗宝石。  
“疼吗？”拉希奥的手指轻扯着连缀着他胸前乳夹的链子。  
“有点儿。不过……”  
“不过？”  
“不过还可以忍受。”他忍不住傻兮兮的咧嘴微笑。  
拉希奥伸手撩起他颈后的金发，俯身上前，在他的下颌啄上一个吻，“完美。”那头龙喃喃低语着，扎人的胡须磨蹭着人类的肩颈。安度因低头瞧着自己奇怪的打扮：他什么都没穿，但他身上悬挂的金子和宝石几乎比他所有的皇家礼服加在一起都要值钱，那些来自大地深处的矿物在炉火的映射下闪闪发光，“你们龙，”他抱着黑龙的脑袋，忍住不要因为扎痒而笑出声，“确实喜欢闪闪发光的东西，嗯？”  
“嗯哼。”拉希奥只发出一声不耐烦的鼻音，他推搡着国王让他向后躺下，一路从他的脖子亲吻到肚脐。安度因舒适地舒展着身体，那些熏香和温暖的炉火弄得他昏昏欲睡，他的手指攥住身下的地毯，伴随着黑龙时不时的啃咬轻哼出声。他感觉到自己的双腿被攥住而后用力分向两边，私处被拉希奥灵巧的舌头不紧不慢地舔舐着，他弓着腰放松着身体，试着享受这份温暖湿润的欢愉。  
他察觉到黑龙的舌尖在他的入口徘徊，小心翼翼地挤入他的身体，而后缓慢地深入推进，更加深入……  
——更加？

他察觉到炽热的鼻息喷在他的小腹，等他终于睁开眼皮向前望去时，他惶恐地意识到一头如假包换的黑龙正挤在他的双腿之间，细长而分叉的舌尖深深地探入他的身体。  
伴随着一声压抑的惊呼，他开始原地挣扎着。尽管黑龙的舌头柔软湿润，并且感觉难以置信的好，但他依然不想躺在原地任龙宰割——谢天谢地他不想考虑待会儿进来的可能是什么。但那头龙明显不想让他起身，他的前爪依然紧攥着人类的大腿，牢牢地将他钉在原地。“拉希奥！我们说好的！”他试着和那头龙讲讲道理，一边扭动着手臂试图从那个金属环的禁锢中脱身，他甚至试着吟诵了一两个圣光法术，但它们还没出口就变得无声无息，那个精致的镣铐上当然有着限制法术的立场，他怎么能忘记呢？“变回去，拉希奥，拜托！”他的小腿踹向龙的下颌，就好像这能有什么用似的，黑龙没有回答，通用语似乎被他完全抛在了脑后，他向前探身，整个靠拢过来，前爪有力地按压着人类的胸膛，让他抬不起腰身。  
拉希奥也许是一只不足六岁的黑龙幼崽，尚未像他的父亲那样，张开双翼就能遮天蔽日，焚尽万物。但当你赤裸着躺在一头炸开翅翼，伸出利爪，并咧嘴低吼的黑龙身下时，你也会忍不住屏息颤栗的。“……拉希奥，我不喜欢这样。”人类试着偏过脑袋躲开黑龙的鼻息，那些炽热的气息喷在他的脖颈，让他的面庞几乎开始燃烧，龙的尾巴缠绕着他小腿，那些末梢的鳞片却又是微凉的。  
“你吓到我了。”他试着让自己的声音变得义正言辞，带着威严和肃穆，但他张口时却不可避免地带上颤抖的哭腔，这实在太丢脸了，他恍然想起自己还是个男孩的时候，在奥妮克希亚的巢穴被一群大大小小的黑色幼龙追在身后，每只龙绿色的眼瞳里都闪烁着猎食者的贪婪。黑龙的脑袋靠拢过来，长长的吻部抵着他的面颊，伸出分叉的舌尖舔舐着他的下巴和口鼻，他想这大概算得上是“亲吻”——如果拉希奥能把他长的吓人的牙收起来的话。但无论如何，黑龙的舔舐的确让他慢慢地放松下来，等他的呼吸逐渐平息，拉希奥抬着脑袋，红色的双眼专注地盯着他的脸。

红色。  
不是绿色，红色很好，红色是噼啪作响的炉火，是渴望已久的晴天，是难以忍受的饥饿，是温暖的、热烈的、缓缓沉入海平面的太阳。红色是拉希奥，他的朋友，他的伴侣，他的龙。房间里浓郁的熏香几乎要让他窒息了，他准是被那些香气弄坏了脑子，像是有人掏出他的心脏而后丢在兽人的战鼓上颠簸。他闭上眼睛，那双热切的眼睛似乎依然潜藏于黑暗。于是他说：  
“好吧，好吧……做你想做的……只是，小心点，好吗？”

于是黑龙收回脖颈，再次把脑袋凑向他的腿间，热情地舔舐着。这感觉好极了，尽管安度因持续不断地颤抖，但他无法否认这种快要融化掉的欢愉，他觉得自己的身下几乎都是龙的唾液，几乎像是——像是刚被射满在体内。他瞧见黑龙后腿之间探出的性器，那和拉希奥人型的时候很不一样，它几乎要赶得上人类的前臂，颜色就像黑龙的鳞片一样深，看上去坚硬而炽热。“圣光啊。”他小声感叹着，他想要伸出手臂掩住自己的脸，却发现它们被禁锢在身后无法移动分毫。  
黑龙移开脑袋，他的前爪拨弄着人类的腰身，试着将他翻过去。安度因明白了他的暗示，于是顺从地趴伏着身体，脑袋埋在柔软的地毯里，他看不到拉希奥的动作，但是他明白这不过是瞬——

尽管他做了充足的心理准备，可当黑龙楔入他的身体时，他依然充满恐惧的尖叫出声。他想的没错，坚硬，炽热，他怀疑自己的体内会不会就这样被烫伤。黑龙在他的身后昂首咆哮——他从变回他真正的样子之后就再没用通用语讲过一句话，安度因不知道他是不是故意的，还是说他已经迷失了自己的神智。不过他耐心而缓慢地深入着，前爪撑在人类的脸侧，那块花纹繁杂的地毯在他的爪下四分五裂，安度因闭上眼睛，尽量不去想这双爪子按在他身上的触感。黑龙在他的体内停顿多时，一直到他的呼吸频率放缓才开始缓慢的小幅抽动，这令他无法控制的呻吟出声，他这辈子似乎都没有过这样的充盈，他疑心他的小腹是否会有怪异的凸起。  
他发出的声音鼓舞了那头龙，拉希奥开始更加快速地挺动着，他在这样的攻势下甚至说不出完整的句子，他不确定自己是不是在哭喊，但他的确尝到了泪水的咸味，他的肩颈几乎快要撑不住身体的重量，但比疲惫更恐怖的疼痛随之而来——  
现在，他确定自己真的哭喊出声了，他甚至不知道自己的声音可以如此尖锐。剧痛侵袭了他的肩颈，他闻见血的味道，那头黑龙的脑袋埋在在他的脖颈间，能撕裂苔原猛犸象的利齿浅浅地咬着人类柔软的肩颈。“啊……”人类痛苦地抽噎出声，这太糟了，他不知道这头龙是否已经忘了他的交配对象是一个货真价实的人类，而不是和他一样有着双翼和鳞片的龙，“拉希奥……拉希奥，醒醒！”他得用力咬住身下的地毯才能不让自己的句子变成无谓的哭喊，“停！松口——你会杀死我的，混蛋！呃——”

那头龙放开了他。他的利齿离开了人类的肩膀，尽管拉希奥的本能还念那种美味的甜腥，他恋恋不舍地张开嘴，唾液顺着他的吻部滴下。那个尖叫颤抖的生物闻上去好的不可思议，他的血液尝起来也是如此，他的喉咙渴得厉害，他想要重新咬上他的脖颈，品尝他痛苦的尖叫，让他甜美的血液淌过他的嗓子，他想要将他翻过来，他想要按着他的胸膛，更确切的说——他想要撕裂他的胸腔而后舔舐他的心脏——  
他那样做了。  
他用爪子将那个抽噎的生物翻过身来，低头嗅着他散发的恐惧，看着张因痛苦而皱起的脸，那双湿润的蓝眼睛源源不断地涌出液体。蓝色，蓝色很好，蓝色是柔软干净的天空，是清脆澄澈的水流，是赖以生存的理智，是深邃的、清凉的、漫无边际的海洋。

不。  
不不不不——  
他几乎是惶恐地缩起下颌，靠近人类的胸膛，安度因坚实的心跳声让他镇静下来，人类茫然地瞪着眼睛，他试着舔掉安度因脸上的泪痕，舔舐他的肩颈的伤口，舔弄他柔软的胸膛。人类吸着鼻子，眨着眼睛望向他，这让他忍不住再一次用脑袋蹭向他的脸，嗓子里翻滚着舒适的咕噜声。他注视着人类的眼睛，再一次试着顶弄着他的下身，惹得他发出连绵的喘息。他小心了很多，很快就让人类的抽噎变成了断断续续的呻吟，他还可以持续这样的交配很久，但他能听到人类虚弱的抽气，他知道他的伴侣恐怕不能再撑上更久。他决心为它画上句号，他的双翼完全张开而后将他们包裹，尾巴缠上人类的脚踝，昂首咆哮着，将自己释放在人类的体内。  
等他收起双翼时，他满意地看着人类几乎有些鼓起的小腹——他知道这是错觉，但这不妨碍他这么想。安度因的瞳孔微微张大，双腿的肌肉痉挛着颤抖，他俯身让翅膀缩回自己的脊背，让那些尖锐的牙齿消失于牙床，很快，那头黑龙消失了。他回到了自己人型的伪装，双臂环绕着他的伴侣，让人类靠在他的怀里，手掌轻轻按压着人类的小腹，看着那些深色粘稠的液体从身下淌出，而安度因只能仰着脑袋，靠着他的肩膀抽噎呻吟——喊着他的名字。  
他的手指绕到人类背后，解下那对精致的手环，轻轻地揉着他的手腕。他撩起人类染血的金发，小心地查看着他的伤口，好在那咬痕不算很深，运气好的话几天之后就能在牧师的治疗法术下完全消失不见，他尽量让自己心中满怀愧疚，可怪异的欣喜依然盘绕在他的心底。还有些细而浅的划伤遍布在人类的肩背，那是黑龙的爪子留下的，好吧……现在愧疚总算战胜了他本能的窃喜。

“我觉得我快要死了。”安度因沙哑着开口，手掌覆向自己的肩颈，小声吟诵着一个简短的治疗咒语，血液很快就止住了，那些咬痕正以肉眼可见的速度愈合，圣光的温度让他舒适地叹息出声。他的手指小心地探向自己身后，嫌弃地盯着那些深色的液体，“你这玩意儿不会有毒吧？”  
“没有。”拉希奥清了清嗓子，“我保证没有。”语气庄重非凡，就好像解释龙的精液成分有多么重要似的。“安度因……我，我很抱歉，真的，我失控了。我再也不会这么做了。”  
“嗯哼。“人类不置可否地回应着。  
“嘿……”他伸手找到人类的手心，轻轻地捏着，“是真的。我不需要这么做了，一次就够了。实际上我们早该在订婚前就该这样做，当两只龙决定彼此结合时，他们会窜上云端，炫耀着自己最棒的飞行技巧，等他们玩腻了追逐，他们会抓住彼此，在云中交合在一起，用撕咬和体液彼此标记，圆满他们的爱情。”

安度因注视着他的伴侣有些抱歉的脸，“跟你们龙在一起还真麻烦。“他打趣道，尽量不去思考自己无法和拉希奥一同翱翔与天际的部分。“那么，那么我是一个足够‘强壮’的伴侣吗？”  
“还算凑合。”  
“鉴于我的脖子被你当了半天磨牙棒，我觉得我已经是一个相当强韧的伴侣了。”  
“嘿……”拉希奥伸手覆上人类的脸，“我真的很抱歉，关于你的脖子。我以为自己能控制住，我不会再这样了。”  
安度因虚弱地朝他笑了笑，也许他方才曾涌起潮水般的恐惧，但此刻他已经完全原谅了那头龙，原谅了他标记伴侣的本能。“嗯……说不定我们还能有下次呢，你让我……印象深刻。”  
“真的？”黑龙神采飞扬。  
“呃，在你长到会真的弄死我之前，也许。”他了晃脑袋 “在我上一次见到你时，你才这么大。”他伸手在胸前比划着，“而现在你已经这么大了，你长得太快了——你这些年到底吃了些什么？”  
“你知道，我可以去找卡雷苟斯要些生长静止的药水。”他半真半假地打趣道，  
“去你的。”

他们相互咧着嘴，欢快地嬉笑出声。拉希奥慢悠悠地为他摘下那些亮闪闪的项链和臂环，取下胸前的乳夹。他圆滑的手指轻盈地抚摸过人类的胸膛。  
“安度因。”他喃喃低语着，如同吟唱一支万能的咒语。  
“你什么都不戴，就很完美。”


End file.
